


Jest ci odpuszczone. Jesteś kochany

by hank_big (kas_delafere)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, emocjonalny hankcon, emocjonalny tomarcus, odwzajemniony hankcon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Coś się dzieje z Kamskim! Jedna Chloe dzwoni na policję, druga po egzorcystów, a trzecia pilnuje, aby Elijah nic nikomu nie zrobił. Ups, za późno.





	Jest ci odpuszczone. Jesteś kochany

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like mne (uwielbiam ten żart, jeszcze mi się nie znudził)
> 
> Anyway, ten fik napisałam dla siebie, bo wątpię, aby ktoś w polskim fandomie chciał to czytać, ale co tam. Może jakaś zabłąkana dusza tu trafi, także enjoy I guees?  
> A jeśli trafiłaś/eś tu z subskrypcji mojej osoby, dziękuję bardzo <333

Pod posiadłość Kamskiego przyjechały jednocześnie dwa samochody; z każdego z nich wysiadły po dwie osoby.

— Porucznik Anderson i detektyw Connor — powiedział Hank, prezentując odznakę przybyłym. — Dostaliśmy wezwanie. Kim jesteście?

— My też zostaliśmy wezwani — odpowiedział starszy z nieznajomych. — Jestem…

— Ekskomunikowany Marcus Keane i ojciec Tomas Ortega — odpowiedział za niego Connor. Przekrzywił głowę na bok. — Egzorcyści.

Hank wziął się pod boki.

— Nie sądzę, żeby diabełki latały u Kamskiego.

Marcus posłał Hankowi delikatny uśmiech, a Connor spojrzał szybko na swojego partnera – którego cały czas obserwował swoimi czujnikami, więc doskonale wiedział, że po zobaczeniu tego uśmiechu jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić i jakby stanął bardziej wyprostowany.

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł odpowiedzieć, z posiadłości wyszła Chloe w lekkiej sukience.

— Wszyscy jesteście tu na zaproszenie — powiedziała. — Bo one nie mogły się zdecydować, kogo powinnyśmy zawiadomić.

— Chloe! — zawołał damski głos ze środka.

— Pospieszcie się — dodała Chloe, po czym weszła do posiadłości, zostawiając drzwi otwarte.

— Wszelkie problemy możemy rozwiązać w środku — odezwał się łagodnie Marcus, unosząc ręce w górę, jakby ktoś do niego celował, ale nadal się uśmiechał. — Nie będziemy wchodzić sobie w drogę. Jeśli nie będzie dla nas nic do roboty, odjedziemy.

Towarzyszący mu Tomas Ortega nie był aż tak spokojny. Spoglądał nieufnie na Connora i Hanka, a ze zdziwieniem na Marcusa.

— Możemy się na to zgodzić? — upewnił się Marcus.

Hank skinął głową i dopiero wtedy Marcus opuścił ręce. Skierowali się do środka, ale kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się w holu, drzwi wejściowe zatrzasnęły się za nimi.

— Przeciąg straszny — skomentował Hank.

Marcus i Tomas spojrzeli po sobie.

— Nie czułem powiewu — odezwał się po raz pierwszy Tomas.

— CAROLINE! — rozległ się w tej samej chwili głośny wrzask. Wszyscy szybko podbiegli go drzwi, zza których dobiegał męski śmiech.

— Za mną — rozkazał Hank, wyciągając swój pistolet. Connor od razu ustawił się za nim ze swoją bronią, a Marcus i Tomas chwycili za swoje krzyże.

Hank wpadł do środka, Connor za nim, obaj bardzo szybko znajdując swój cel. Dwie Chloe (chociaż sądząc po wcześniejszym okrzyku, zmieniły imiona) stały niedaleko, jedna z nich bez ręki. Trzecia Chloe trzymała Kamskiego, który wyrywał się, zaciskał dłoń na wyrwanej ręce jednej Chloe i mamrotał coś w nieznanym języku.

— Aramejski — powiedział cicho Tomas, wychodząc przed Hanka i Connora. Connor również rozpoznał ten język, ale nie sądził, że jego nazwanie było potrzebne w danej chwili.

— Hej, hej! — zawołał za nim Hank, ale Tomas nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Marcus zerknął na Tomasa, ale zostawił go i podszedł do dwóch Chloe.

— Jak macie na imię?

— Jestem Catherine — powiedziała jedna z nich, po czym wskazała na drugą, której ramieniem Kamski próbował uderzyć Chloe: — A to Caroline.

Marcus zerknął na kikut Caroline.

— Musicie się tym od razu zająć? — zapytał delikatnie.

Catherine przytaknęła.

— Ale nie chcemy zostawiać Chloe — dodała, zerkając w jej stronę.

— Connor jej pomoże — odezwał się Hank. Marcus obrócił się i zauważył, że Hank stoi tuż za nim i patrzy właśnie na niego. — Jeśli nie będzie musiał zajmować się przy okazji pańskim księdzem.

Marcus od razu zrobił krok w bok – nie mógł zerknąć za Hanka bez stawania na palcach, bo mężczyzna był tak potężny – i zauważył, że Tomas rzeczywiście pcha się od razu do egzorcyzmów, zamiast najpierw znaleźć miejsce dla opętanego. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do przyjaciela i pociągnął go do tyłu.

— Daj im najpierw wszystko przygotować — powiedział na widok zaskoczonego wzroku Tomasa. — Nie damy rady bez pomocy.

W międzyczasie Connorowi udało się odzyskać ramię Caroline, które właśnie podawał Hankowi. Marcus spojrzał po raz pierwszy po otoczeniu i skupił swój wzrok na basenie.

— Myślisz, aby poświęcić całą wodę…? — zapytał Tomas, a w jego głosie słychać było powątpiewanie.

Marcus pokręcił głową.

— Nie, ale jeśli się go opróżni, to będzie idealne miejsce, aby go tam trzymać. — Tym razem Tomas pokręcił głową, a Marcus przyłożył dłoń do jego karku i zacisnął ją. — Najpierw musimy sprawdzić, czy na pewno jest opętany.

— Słyszałeś, jak mówił po aramejsku.

— Tak, ale to Kamski. — Marcus znowu uścisnął jego kark. — Jest geniuszem. Mógł się nauczyć.

Tomas pokiwał głową i zerknął ponad ramieniem Marcusa.

— Policjanci do nas idą.

— Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą — odezwał się Connor.

Marcus rzeczywiście zobaczył, że Kamski przestał się wyrywać i stał posłusznie ze spuszczoną głową, ale Chloe nadal go trzymała.

— To musiał być jakiś atak — skomentował Hank, biorąc się pod boki. — Nic ponad to — dodał, patrząc z uniesioną brwią to na Marcusa, to na Tomasa.

— Nie — odezwała się głośno Caroline, skupiając na sobie uwagę. — Chcę, aby też sprawdzili.

Catherine zajmowała się mocowaniem jej ramienia, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Marcus z powagą spojrzał najpierw na Connora, potem na Hanka. Obaj mieli nietęgie miny.

— Proszę — odezwała się Chloe.

Tomas i Marcus skinęli na siebie i powoli podeszli do niej i do Kamskiego. Kiedy dzielił ich już tylko metr, Marcus wyciągnął zza pazuchy flaszkę z wodą święconą, ale wtedy właśnie odezwała się Chloe:

— Stop.

Tomas i Marcus zatrzymali się; oni również już słyszeli, jak Kamski zaczyna chichotać, chociaż jeszcze nie podniósł głowy. Dopiero kiedy Marcus odkręcił flaszkę, Kamski szarpnął się do przodu i wrzasnął. Jego twarz przez moment wydała się demoniczna, jakby potwór pokazywał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Tomas i Marcus zrobili krok w tył, zaczęli się głośno modlić, a Marcus opryskał Kamskiego wodą święconą.

Kamski zawył z bólu i zasyczał, a jego skóra pod wpływem wody zaczerwieniła się na moment, jakby został oblany wrzątkiem. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu przyglądali się dymowi, który uniósł się od skóry Kamskiego, ale tylko Hank się odezwał:

— A już myślałem, że nic więcej mnie w życiu nie zaskoczy po całej tej rewolucji androidów.

Kącik ust Marcusa drgnął na te słowa, ale razem z Tomasem unieśli krzyże i skierowali je na Kamskiego.

— Oto jest krzyż Pana — mówił Tomas.

— Uciekajcie jego nieprzyjaciele — kontynuował Marcus bez zająknięcia.

— Od przekleństwa szatana!

— Wybaw nas, Panie!

Udało im się powtórzyć modlitwę jeszcze raz, póki im nie przerwano:

— Czego wam potrzeba? — zapytała Caroline, podczas gdy po jej ręce przechodziły dziwne skurcze, jakby sprawdzała, czy wszystko działa.

Marcus uścisnął ramię Tomasa, nie przerywając jego modlitwy, i podszedł do niej.

— Myśleliśmy, aby opróżnić basen, obłożyć go materacami, aby demon nie pokaleczył Kamskiego, a także przykuć go tam na dole.

Caroline pokiwała głową. Catherine bez słowa podeszła do panelu przy ścianie, przyłożyła do niego rękę, a poziom wody w basenie zaczął się obniżać.

— Poruczniku? — zapytał Connor.

Marcus spojrzał na dwójkę policjantów; młody, android, nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Jego led świeciła cały czas na żółto. Stojący obok niego przełożony przeczesał włosy dłonią, odsłaniając przystojną, ale zmęczoną twarz i okolczykowane ucho.

— Nie możemy wam pozwolić tak traktować Kamskiego — powiedział Hank do Marcusa.

— Rozumiem całkowicie — odpowiedział Marcus i podszedł do niego. Położył dłoń na jego przedramieniu i uścisnął je lekko. Kątem oka zauważył, że Connor spojrzał na jego rękę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale Marcus jej nie cofnął. — Ale sam pan widział, sami widzieliście, co się dzieje. — Marcus musiał patrzeć nieco w górę, aby spojrzeć w oczy Hankowi, a ich błękit był bardzo rozpraszający. — Czy Connor ma na to jakieś wyjaśnienie, poruczniku?

— Hank — rzucił Hak, nie odpowiadając na wcześniejsze pytanie.

— Hank — powtórzył Marcus i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie mam wyjaśnienia — wtrącił głośno Connor, przerywając to, co pojawiło się między Hankiem i Marcusem.

Ekskomunikowany ksiądz cofnął się o krok, bo nawet nie zauważył, że przybliżył się do Hanka jeszcze bardziej. Opuścił też rękę, najpierw na jego nadgarstek, a dopiero potem puścił go całkowicie. Spojrzał w końcu na Connora – któremu bez problemu mógł patrzeć w oczy, bo byli tego samego wzrostu.

Hank odetchnął głęboko.

— Ja i Tomas mamy wyjaśnienie — oznajmił Marcus Connorowi. — Pozwólcie nam spróbować go uratować.

— W imię Chrystusa, rozkazuję ci!

Marcus obrócił się i szybkim krokiem wrócił do boku Tomasa, sięgając po wodę święconą i opryskując nią Kamskiego w znak krzyża.

— Connor! — Hank i Connor odwrócili się do wołającej ich Caroline. — Mogę was prosić o pomoc z materacami?

Connor spojrzał na Hanka, który drapał się po karku i patrzył w skupieniu na szarpiącego się Kamskiego w ramionach Chloe. W końcu zerknął na Connora i android mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach dość spore niezdecydowanie i niedowierzanie, ale też pewną determinację.

— Chodź, Connor — powiedział w końcu, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Connora.

— Poruczniku…

— Wiem — przerwał mu Hank. Spojrzał na Connora i westchnął. — Ale w ten sposób będziemy mieli wszystko na oku.

Na takie warunki Connor mógł przystać. Pokiwał głową i zaczął iść do Caroline.

sss

— W imię Jezusa Chrystusa i wszechmogącego Pana, uwolnij tego mężczyznę! Przybytku sławny pobożności, różo duchowna, wieżo Dawidowa, wieżo z kości słoniowej, Domie złoty, arko przymierza, bramo niebieska, gwiazdo zaranna…

Hank drzemał na fotelu w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym był basen. Był już przyzwyczajony do monotonnych głosów modlitwy Tomasa i Marcusa, więc nie miał problemów z zaśnięciem. Z kolei sfrustrowany Connor siedział sztywno i wpatrywał się w stronę głosów – nie pozwolono mu zerkać księżom przez ramię, mimo że chciał być pewny, że nie robią nic, czego nie powinni. Mógł tylko podchodzić do nich wtedy, kiedy zarejestrował zmianę u Kamskiego – jak najwyraźniej teraz, bo zerwał się z krzesła obok i prawie wbiegł do basenu. Hank podniósł się i podszedł do brzegu.

Na własne oczy zobaczył, jak brudny, oślizgły Kamski uśmiecha się szeroko, spoglądając na swoje palce u nóg – a dokładniej na największy, z którego właśnie sączyła się krew i zaczęła wychodzić kość, samoistnie, bez niczyjej pomocy. Hank się wzdrygnął, ale dla dwóch mężczyzn najwyraźniej nie było to nowością, bo Marcus szarpnął łańcuch, przez co Kamski upadł na kolana tuż przed nim.

Marcus również klęknął i złapał twarz opętanego – Hank już nie bał się tego słowa – w dłonie, w zadziwiająco intymnym geście.

— Synu poranka, popiele ziemi, bluźniercza istoto odarta z czci, jest ci odpuszczone — powiedział cicho Marcus i wykonał krzyżyk na czole Kamskiego. — Opuść to ciało i zjednocz się z Nim.

Kamski zaśmiał się, ale Marcus nie ustawał.

— Jest ci odpuszczone. Jesteś kochany.

— … Zmiłuj się nad nami. Boże, zbawicielu świata, zmiłuj się nad nami. Boże, ojcze niebieski, zmiłuj się nad nami… — modlił się Tomas, stojący kilka kroków za Marcusem.

Trzeci dzień egzorcyzmów. Hank w zdumieniu, ale i z podziwem przyglądał się, jak mężczyźni na dole walczą o życie, którego tak właściwie nie znają, ale nie mają zamiaru oddać Kamskiego w ręce złego bytu.

sss

— Poruczniku?

Hank uniósł głowę. Marcus uśmiechał się do niego, wyszedłszy z basenu. Byli sami; Connor musiał udać się do Nowego Jericho, bo przez swoje wieczne czuwanie przez ostatnie dni sprawił, że coś w jego oprogramowaniu natrafiło na błąd. Chloe, Catherine i Caroline rzadko kiedy przebywały przy egzorcyzmach, nie chcąc oglądać Kamskiego w takim stanie. Tomas spał, bo był środek nocy. Marcus i Hank czuwali.

— Hank, mówiłem już — odparł na zawołanie byłego księdza.

— Hank — poprawił się Marcus. — Elijah śpi. Mógłbyś mieć na niego oko? Muszę skorzystać z łazienki.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Hank, podchodząc na brzeg basenu. Marcus nadal się do niego uśmiechał, ale kiedy Hank na niego spojrzał, Marcus spuścił głowę i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszedł.

Hank nie był głupi; wiedział, co takie zachowanie oznacza. Był zdumiony, że jest w stanie jeszcze w ogóle wywołać w kimś takie reakcje – ukradkowe spojrzenia, rumieniec, przesuwanie wzrokiem po sylwetce – a zwłaszcza u kogoś takiego, jak Marcus. Byli w tym samym wieku, ale Hank dawno temu przestał ćwiczyć i jeść zdrowo, a na dodatek wpadł w depresję i zaczął pić, więc to wszystko odbijało się na jego ciele. I owszem, Connor zaczął nad nim pracować, ale to długotrwały proces, który ledwo co się zaczął. Marcus z kolei był szczupły i zadbany, mimo że również zdecydowanie zmęczony tymi egzorcyzmami.

— Żałosne — odezwał się głos z gardła Kamskiego, który jednak nie był głosem Kamskiego. Hank zmrużył oczy; już wcześniej słyszał, jak mówi głosami, ale ten brzmiał… brzmiał… — Tak łatwo o mnie zapominasz, poruczniku? — Mówił Connor, chwiejąc się na nogach, stojąc przykuty do basenu. — Miesiącami wzdychasz do mnie, ale pojawia się ktoś nowy, ktoś _ludzki,_ i od razu idę w odstawkę? Tak mało dla ciebie znaczę?

— Connor, co ty…? — zaczął Hank, podchodząc do niego jak zahipnotyzowany.

Connor wyciągnął do niego rękę i przyciągnął Hanka blisko.

— Hank — wyszeptał Connor, unosząc dłoń do policzka Hanka i przytulając nos do drugiego policzka.

— Jestem tu, Connor — powiedział Hank. — Dla ciebie, nikogo innego.

Już miał pocałować Connora, w końcu, nareszcie…

— Hank! — wrzasnął Marcus, szybko zeskakując do basenu i odciągając go. — Wynoś się stąd!

Odepchnął Hanka i dopiero wtedy Hank się otrząsnął. Z gardła Kamskiego wydobywał się okrutny, _demoniczny_ śmiech, po brodzie spływała żółta ropa i ślina; patrzył na Hanka okrutnym i teatralnie uwodziwym wzrokiem, wykręcając ciało w parodii kokietowania.

— _Och, poruczniku mój! —_ zawołał demon i roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

— Hank. — Marcus pojawił się przed Hankiem i złapał jego twarz w dłonie, skupiając całą uwagę Hanka na sobie. — Wyjdź stąd. Zaraz przyjdę. Dobrze?

Hank przez chwilę spoglądał w oczy Marcusa, widząc w nich zaparcie i prośbę. Skinął głową i nie odwracając się za siebie wyszedł nie tylko z basenu, ale też z pomieszczenia. Nie wszedł do części mieszkalnej, tylko do przedsionka. Tam usiadł na najbliższym fotelu – tym, na którym siedział plecami odwrócony do wielkiego obrazu Kamskiego. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i schował twarz w dłoniach, oddychając ciężko.

Drgnął, kiedy poczuł ręce na swoich przedramionach. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał po raz kolejny prosto w niebieskie oczy Marcusa, który klęknął przed nim na jednym kolanie.

— Już w porządku — wychrypiał. Odchrząknął. — Nic mi nie jest. Nie musisz mnie niańczyć.

— Nie jestem tu po to, żeby cię niańczyć.

Hank prychnął, ale uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— No raczej. To nie ja zostałem opętany.

Marcus przyglądał mu się i złapał jego nadgarstki. Kciukami zaczął głaskać skórę Hanka.

— Demon wykorzystuje _każdą_ słabość, słabość _każdej_ osoby, która jest w pobliżu — zaczął powoli, cicho wyjaśniać. — Lubuje się w sekretach skrywanych jak najgłębiej. Nie wiem, kogo ci pokazał — dodał szybko, zanim Hank mógł mu przerwać — ale nie pozwól na to, aby wykorzystał tę słabość ponownie, Hank. Nie pozwolę ci przebywać tam, jeśli się z nią nie uporasz.

Hank odchylił się do tyłu, wyciągając ręce z uścisku Marcusa.

— Nie wiem, jak się mam z tym uporać — przyznał. — Jestem na to za stary.

— Hej — rzucił urażonym tonem Marcus, stanąwszy na nogi i położył ręce na biodrach. — Jesteśmy w tym samym wieku.

Hank przesunął po nim wzrok od stóp do głów.

— Wyglądasz zdecydowanie lepiej niż ja, więc i z tym nie powinieneś mieć problemów — burknął.

Marcus unikał jego spojrzenia, uśmiechając się lekko do podłogi. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili był w stanie unieść wzrok, ale tylko na ramię Hanka.

— Dziękuję — odezwał się. — Ale nie sądzę, abyś ty miał problemy w tej kwestii.

Hank prychnął i pokręcił głową. Wstał i podszedł do ściany naprzeciwko i z powrotem.

— Bycie zakochanym w ponad piętnaście lat młodszym współpracowniku nie ułatwia życia. Zwłaszcza kiedy jest androidem, który był przystosowany tylko do pracy w policji i dopiero co się uczy, jak być człowiekiem.

Marcus stanął w rozkroku i przyglądał mu się, trzymając ręce przed sobą. Kiedy się długo nie odezwał, Hank zatrzymał się przy nim i spojrzał na niego.

— Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Że człowiek z androidem, a przynajmniej mężczyzna z mężczyzną? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

Marcus przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, a potem wzruszył ramionami odwrócił się do drzewka stojącego z boku, dotykając różowych liści.

— Mój młodszy ode mnie o piętnaście lat współpracownik, w którym jestem zakochany, to ksiądz — powiedział cicho.

— Ach, kurwa — wymamrotał Hank, pocierając twarz dłonią. — Przepraszam.

Marcus odwrócił się do niego ze smutnym uśmiechem. Hank podszedł do niego i poklepał po plecach, zostawiając na nich rękę.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać — powiedział Marcus, zaciskając dłoń na bicepsie Hanka. — Ale dzięki temu wiesz, że twój przypadek nie jest beznadziejny.

Przez moment stali i patrzyli na siebie, Hank z dłonią na jego plecach, a Marcus trzymając jego ramię. Hank nie wiedział, który z nich pierwszy się ruszył, ale po chwili przyciągał mężczyznę do siebie, spuściwszy rękę niżej po jego plecach, a Marcus zmusił Hanka, aby opuścił głowę, trzymając dłoń na jego karku.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek był dość niepewny z obu stron, bo Hank nie do końca wiedział, czy to naprawdę się dzieje. Kiedy jednak zauważył, że Marcus tak właściwie nie wie, co robić, coś w Hanku całkowicie się odmieniło. Zaczął całować Marcusa coraz bardziej odważnie, ale jeszcze nie wysuwał języka. Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Na razie wolał objąć go ramionami i poczekać, aż Marcus załapie, o co chodzi w całowaniu, zanim Hank spróbuje…

Cóż. Marcus sam spróbował, liżąc delikatnie wargi Hanka, więc porucznik nie miał już oporów i pochylił się bardziej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Naparł na Marcusa i przycisnął go do kawałka ściany między oknem i dziwną płaskorzeźbą.

— Marcus — wychrypiał, kiedy udało mu się odsunąć. Marcus kurczowo zaciskał pięści. — Wszystko w porządku?

Marcus zagryzł wargę i zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili odetchnął i rozluźnił się. Trzymał głowę skierowaną w dół, ale spojrzał na Hanka spod rzęs.

— Ja nigdy… — zaczął i urwał. Odwrócił twarz na bok, zawstydzony.

— Hej — mruknął Hank i złapał jego brodę w palce, aby Marcus na niego spojrzał. — To nie musi być niczym więcej.

— Ale chciałbym… — Marcus sapnął z frustracji i odchylił głowę na ścianę. — Nawet nie umiem tego powiedzieć.

Hank uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w brodę.

— Nie musimy nic więcej robić.

— Chcę… — zaczął Magnus i wziął głęboki oddech. — Chcę zrobić _choć trochę._ — Spojrzał na Hanka i zmarszczył brwi. — Ale nie wiem… — Wzruszył ramionami i wyglądało na to, że nadal nie mógł zdobyć się na właściwe słowa.

Hank oparł rękę na ścianie przy jego głowie i przysunął się do Marcusa, aby wyszeptać mu do ucha:

— Tylko powiedz, a przestanę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, przesunął dłoń w dół, po szyi i klatce piersiowej Marcusa. Zatrzymał ją na brzuchu, kiedy mężczyzna mocno wciągnął powietrze, ale ani się nie odezwał, ani w jego oczach Hank nie wyczytał strachu, więc powoli wyciągnął koszulę z jego spodni i przycisnął Marcusa do ściany ręką na jego brzuchu, dotykając tym razem jego skóry.

— W porządku? — upewnił się. Marcus pokiwał głową i zagryzł wargę, a po chwili przysunął twarz Hanka do swojej, aby go pocałować.

Hank z radością wrócił do całowania, bo dzięki temu Marcus nie zastanawiał się cały czas nad tym, co się dzieje z resztą jego ciała. Hank zdążył rozpiąć jego rozporek, zanim Marcus się zorientował, co robił. Westchnął w usta porucznika i przygryzł jego wargę, kiedy Hank nieco spuścił jego spodnie. Było to dla Hanka znakiem, aby znowu się odsunąć i upewnić.

Dawno nie był z tak płochliwą osobą, ale potrafił zrozumieć, że pięćdziesięcioletni były ksiądz, prawiczek, może mieć pewne zahamowania, które trudno tak łatwo przeskoczyć.

— _Hank —_ mruknął Marcus, zaciskając pięść na jego włosach, więc porucznik uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i wsunął dłoń w jego spodnie. Marcus otworzył usta i zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł palce Hanka na swojej erekcji poprzez slipy.

— Z chęcią zrobiłbym ci laskę, ale moje kolana nie dałyby rady — powiedział Hank i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył rumieniec rozlewający się aż na uszy Marcusa.

— To jest… wystarczające — wydukał mężczyzna, zerkając na Hanka. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone i oddychał przez usta, a na jego twarzy gościło zdumienie, jakby nie sądził, że dotyk od kogoś innego może być tak dobry.

Hank poczuł się dumny, że to _on_ może mu to uczucie pokazać jako pierwszy.

Ale czuł się też odpowiedzialny za to, aby Marcus miał z tego jak najwięcej, więc znowu go pocałował i jednocześnie wsunął rękę w jego slipy, zaciskając stanowczo dłoń na jego erekcji. Marcus ostro wciągnął powietrze; to było coś całkiem innego niż delikatny dotyk palców Hanka, a ten o tym doskonale wiedział. Przesunął usta po szczęce Marcusa do ucha, a potem niżej, na szyję. Marcus drżał przy ścianie, ale Hank nic więcej nie robił. Jeszcze nie.

Kiedy Marcus w końcu zaczął oddawać pocałunek, Hank z uśmieszkiem odsunął się od niego. Wpatrując się w oczy mężczyzny przysunął swoją rękę do ust, polizał ją, a potem z powrotem objął nią erekcję Marcusa i tym razem od razu zaczął go obciągać.

— _Ach_ — sapnął Marcus, odchylając głowę do tyłu, uderzając potylicą w ścianę. To musiało boleć i Hank wykrzywił się nieco, ale Marcus kompletnie nie zareagował. Wyglądał na całkowicie pochłoniętego tym, co dzieje się w jego spodniach, jakby nic innego go nie obchodziło. Wyglądał wręcz _pięknie._

— Dobrze? — zapytał Hank, wracając do całowania jego szyi, aby dać Marcusowi jak najwięcej z tego doświadczenia. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, ale biodra Marcusa drgały, a on sam owinął ręce wokół ramion porucznika i przytulił go do siebie, oddychając głośno i od czasu do czas pojękując, kiedy Hank ruszył ręką inaczej niż dotychczas.

Kiedy Marcus w końcu doszedł, nie ostrzegł Hanka, ale porucznik się nie przejął, tylko przysunął drugą rękę, aby złapać jak najwięcej – aby nie musieli chodzić potem z plamami, które trzeba by było wyjaśnić.

Hank zaśmiał się lekko, kiedy poczuł, jak Marcus zsuwa się nieco po ścianie. Zaciągnął go na fotel, aby mógł na nim usiąść i złapać oddech.

— W porządku? — zapytał Marcusa, głaszcząc go po włosach.

— Tak — odpowiedział mężczyzna, spoglądając w górę na Hanka. Porucznik wziął głęboki oddech, a erekcja w jego spodniach drgnęła. — Chciałbym się odwdzięczyć — dodał Marcus nerwowo, uciekając wzrokiem od oczu Hanka.

Widząc to zakłopotanie i niepewność, Hank pokręcił głową.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział i machnął ręką. — I tak nie dałbym rady. Za bardzo zniszczyłem swój organizm. — Ponieważ Marcus nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a na dodatek chyba był nieco urażony, Hank pochylił się i dodał z uśmieszkiem: — I tak sprawiłeś, że w ogóle mi stanął, a to już coś.

Rumieniec Marcusa powrócił, ale mężczyzna wydawał się w końcu zadowolony, więc Hank wyprostował się i westchnął.

— Powinniśmy wracać do Kamskiego.

— Tak — zauważył Marcus, wstając szybko z fotela. Dopiero wtedy obaj spojrzeli w dół i Marcus szybko podciągnął spodnie i zapiął rozporek. Mimo drobnego zakłopotania, spojrzał na Hanka surowo. — Dasz radę? — zapytał poważnie. — Nie mogę dopuścić, aby demon znowu tak nad tobą zapanował i cię zwiódł.

Hank pokiwał głową.

— Już mnie to nie męczy, skoro mogłem tobie powiedzieć — oznajmił i wzruszył ramionami. Chciał schować ręce do kieszeni, ale najpierw będzie musiał je wymyć. — Chodźmy.

sss

Kiedy Catherine i Chloe jechały ambulansem z Kamskim – tylko Kamskim, bez demona w środku – Marcus i Tomas zbierali się powoli do ucieczki. Hank i Connor mieli dać im wystarczająco dużo czasu, mimo że narażali dla nich swoje kariery.

Tomas wrzucał torby na pakę, Connor rozmawiał z Caroline przy drzwiach do posiadłości, a Marcus z Hankiem opierali się o furgonetkę.

— Gdzie teraz jedziecie? — zapytał Hank. — Już macie kolejne… zlecenie?

Marcus skrzyżował ręce.

— Czekamy na wieści od Bennetta — odpowiedział. — Mogą przyjść za godzinę, mogą przyjść za miesiąc.

— Czyli co. — Hank uśmiechnął się chytrze i szturchnął Marcusa łokciem, pochylając się do niego, aby wyszeptać: — Cały miesiąc sam na sam z ojcem Ortegą?

Marcus rzucił mu spojrzenie spod byka.

— Księża żyją w celibacie — przypomniał Hankowi, który wzruszył ramionami. Marcus za to spojrzał na Connora, który właśnie pożegnał się z Caroline. — Jesteś tak często sam na sam z Connorem i co?

Hank prychnął i również zaczął przyglądać się nadchodzącemu Connorowi.

— Tu mnie masz — mruknął.

— Poruczniku — zaczął Connor — Caroline zapewniła mnie, że sama sobie poradzi.

— Okej — odpowiedział Hank.

Schował ręce do kieszeni i zrobił krok do przodu, ale odwrócił się jeszcze do Marcusa. Tomas zdążył do nich dołączyć, otrzepując ręce.

— Jesteśmy gotowi — powiedział ksiądz, chwytając się pod boki.

— To by było na tyle — rzucił Hank i westchnął. — Szerokiej drogi.

— Bóg zapłać — odparł Marcus.

Hank uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i skinął w jego stronę, planując na tym się rozstać, ale Marcus miał inne plany. Podszedł do Hanka, położył ręce na jego ramionach i wyciągnął się w górę, aby pocałować porucznika w kącik ust. Odwrócił się i usiadł za kierownicą bez spoglądania za siebie.

Hank zerknął na Tomasa, który wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami we wsteczne lusterko; Hank podejrzewał, że doskonale widział tam odbicie Marcusa, mimo że ani on, ani Connor nie byli w stanie. Hank klepnął Tomasa w ramię i zaczął iść do swojego samochodu, nie komentując tego, co zaszło.

Usiadł za kierownicą i przyglądał się, jak Connor powoli podchodzi z drugiej strony auta. Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył, że led Connora świeci na żółto.

— Hank? — zapytał android po zapięciu pasów.

— Hm?

Hank nie miał ochoty na rozmowę o tym, co zaszło. Marcus był kimś, kogo Hank będzie mile wspominał – jedyne takie wspomnienie z całego tego doświadczenia – ale to pożegnanie było bardzo… wymowne.

Hank zwyczajnie bał się reakcji Connora.

— Możemy w domu porozmawiać? — zapytał Connor.

— W domu? — zdziwił się Hank. Kątem oka zobaczył, że android mu się przygląda. — O czym?

Przez chwilę Connor nic nie powiedział. Dopiero kiedy na czerwonym świetle Hank obrócił w jego stronę głowę, android oznajmił:

— O mojej zazdrości i chęci bycia na miejscu pana Keane’a, żebym to ja mógł cię całować.

Hank ruszył z piskiem opon.

— Oczywiście — sapnął i musiał się wysilić, aby pozostać skupionym na drodze.

 _Dzięki, Marcus,_ pomyślał.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
